


can't feel nothing small

by cecropia



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Car Sex, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Senior Trip, basically they're all 18 ok, it's got some plot whatever, maybe a little, more like car handjobs but whatevr, registered users only bc i'm scared and nervous, they're going camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecropia/pseuds/cecropia
Summary: The passenger seat of a car isn’t really that uncomfortable when it’s laid all the way back, Evan observes. It even has some lumbar support.





	can't feel nothing small

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is all YellowMustard's fault bye  
(no but seriously this is my first smutfic and i'm nervous pls be nice ily enjoy!)
> 
> come talk to me! c-e-c-r-o-p-i-a on tumblr :-)  


The passenger seat of a car isn’t really that uncomfortable when it’s laid all the way back, Evan observes. It even has some lumbar support. 

But it’s really, _ really _ hard to focus on that right now because Connor’s thighs are straddling Evan’s and his knees are probably very uncomfortably pressed into the seat and also the door because Connor is Very Tall and Long but he’s acting like it doesn’t bother him at all. Actually, based on the way he’s gasping and whining into Evan’s open mouth and not-so-subtly rolling his hips forward and gently scratching his nails down Evan’s neck, and how Evan can feel the beginning of _ something _ pressing against his thigh, it seems like he’s quite enjoying himself. And Evan can relate. A lot. Evan’s probably enjoying it even more if that’s possible, but like— they told Jared and Alana and Zoe that they’d be right back, they were just getting supplies, more marshmallows and blankets, and they’re all probably wondering where the hell Evan and Connor are right now, and. 

And if Evan walks back to the camp with a boner or a stain on his pants he’s never going to hear the end of it. _ Ever _. 

So he can’t let himself think about how soft Connor’s skin feels where Evan trails his fingers along the small of his back, or how he can hear so clearly every time their lips disconnect and reconnect again, or how Connor’s pulling back and pressing his mouth against Evan’s _ neck, _ oh my _ god— _

“Evan,” Connor breathes out, but not in a sexy way— kind of, because most things that come out of Connor’s mouth up being sexy to Evan— but more than being breathy and beautiful, Connor sounds... concerned. He presses another kiss to Evan’s neck, and Evan can feel Connor’s hot breath puff against him as he catches his breath and fuck, he’s not doing so well at this not-getting-a-boner thing. He digs his nails lightly into Connor’s hips and he hears Connor’s breath hitch. 

“Um—“ Evan takes a moment to suck in another breath. “Yeah?”

God, he sounds wrecked already. 

“Just—“ Evan feels Connor’s forehead land on his shoulder and he lets out a frustrated sigh as his entire body slumps forward. “You’re not enjoying this.”

It’s not a question.

God, Evan’s an _ idiot _. 

Of _ course _ Connor can feel him hesitate, can feel the anxiety seeping from his pores. Duh. Connor’s always the one who tells him he thinks too loud, and now Connor thinks it’s his fault. Because that’s what Connor _ does _. 

And Evan should _ know _ that. 

“I shouldn’t have pressured you into anything like this— I’m such a fucking _ idiot— _“

“What—? Oh god, _ no _ , I mean— like, I’m just worried that I’ll— that we’re gonna go back to the tent and they’ll all be around the campfire and, and then we’ll walk over there and I’ll have this— they’ll be able to— they’ll _ know _ . What was _ happening _.” His hands fall limp from gesturing wildly during the explanation, landing on Connor’s back again. 

Connor freezes, lets out a relieved breath and snorts against his shoulder. His eyes are shining with something mischievous. “I mean… theoretically, you wouldn’t be the only one with a _ problem _.”

“Shut up, that’s not— helping_,_ _oh my god_,” Evan exhales, eyes rolling back and hands flying up to tangle in Connor’s hair when he feels Connor’s lips dragging along his jaw and his fingers skimming along Evan’s inner thighs. His mouth curves into a smile against Evan’s skin. 

“Listen,” Connor breathes, taking Evan’s head gently in his hands, and he can feel Connor’s lips move against his jaw when he talks. It’s like every word he speaks is taking a handful of brain cells with it. “They already pretty much know. I’ve been purposefully coming onto you all fucking weekend.” Connor’s voice is already fucked, lower than usual and crackly and it’s just hot. Especially when he’s saying things like _ that _. 

And then Connor’s mouthing along his jaw and the feeling goes straight to his dick. Like a fucking lightning bolt. It takes everything in him not to moan out loud. “_ And _ this is the first time I’ve gotten you alone, so it’s pretty obvious what we’re up to.”

“_ Connor— _ fuck—“

He gives a languid kiss to the spot behind Evan’s ear, drawing it out, and goosebumps erupt on Evan’s skin. “We’re _ fine _, we can just stay here until they fall asleep or something— just—“ Connor pulls back and places both hands on Evan’s cheeks. His eyes are dark. “We don’t have to worry about boners ‘cause I’m not leaving this spot until I make you come, okay?”

And Evan almost does. Right there. 

Evan nods vigorously, biting on his lower lip until Connor’s are on his again and he doesn’t realize it but he pulls Connor forward with two hands on his ass, and it really hits him when he feels a surge of pleasure rush to his belly and they both groan, lips pressed lightly together, and Evan’s eyes flutter shut because _ fuck _, that felt good. 

“_ Shit— _“ Connor presses a messy kiss to Evan’s mouth, sliding forward on Evan’s lap, “Do that again, fuck.” 

So he does, but this time he rolls his hips upwards to match Connor and Connor’s eyes roll back in his head as he clutches Evan’s shoulders and pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, making hazy eye contact with Evan as he grinds against his lap at arm’s length. 

“Come back,” Evan whines, and Connor breathes out a laugh followed by a whimper when he reconnects his lips with Evan’s and slides forward again, licking into Evan’s mouth and tugging on his hair and Evan’s breath is picking up with every bit of friction against his dick and he’s kind of already really close, embarrassingly enough. 

“Connor, fuck, _ConnorConnorConnor_ _wait—_“

Connor pulls back suddenly, hips stilling against Evan’s but his erection is still _ firmly pressed against Evan’s _and he can’t fucking concentrate, Connor’s lips glistening in the low light with presumably Evan’s saliva which is fucking gross when he thinks about it but right now it’s incredibly hot, and he can’t help it when he bucks up against Connor just one more time, a surprised breath escaping Connor’s mouth, his eyes going dark. 

“You’d better give me a good reason why you stopped me,” Connor pants, trailing his fingers down Evan’s neck and licking his fucking lips and _ fuck _, they’re so swollen and red and they’re parted so Connor can breathe and— shit. Shit. Okay, fuck.

“I was… um, I wasn’t… gonna be able to keep that up much longer, so—“

“That’s kind of the whole fucking point,” Connor says, shaking his head and swooping down to plant a wet kiss on Evan’s mouth. “Dumbass.”

Connor’s staring at his mouth now, wetting his bottom lip and goddammit, Evan should say something. 

“N—No, you are.”

Great. 

Connor snorts, situating himself so that he’s actually Right On Evan’s Dick and Evan takes a sharp breath in through his teeth. 

“Can you imagine…” Connor trails off, breath hot against Evan’s ear as he laughs. He knows what he’s doing. “How fucking hot it would be if you fucked me in my dad’s car?”

And Evan has to physically lift Connor off his lap so he doesn’t come right fucking there, Connor cackling from above him like the little shit he is. Evan rests his forehead against Connor’s chest, pulling him into this sort of bear hug and fuck, he can totally feel Connor’s dick against his stomach. _ Fuck _. He’s practically dizzy from the heat and the feeling of Connor pressed up against him. 

So dizzy that he doesn’t even think before he mutters, “Please.”

And, like. They haven’t talked about this. The farthest they’ve gone is the way this was intended to end, both of them rutting up against each other until they come in their pants. Or, like, touching each other’s dicks. Or that one time Connor sucked him off in the school parking lot. Either way, it’s not like this is something they’ve discussed or planned at all. In any way. Like, Evan isn’t even sure if he has condoms or anything or if Connor has them or has lube or _ anything _. It’s not like either of them came prepared.

Connor freezes for a moment, settling back down on Evan’s lap and putting both very warm hands on Evan’s neck.

“Fuck,” He exhales, suddenly pushing his hands underneath Evan’s shirt, warm palms pressed to his chest. “Really?”

Connor’s eyes are flitting from Evan’s to Evan’s mouth and then back to his eyes and Evan just needs a second. He rests his head against Connor’s shoulder, laughing and taking a deep breath while he wills his head to stop spinning. 

“I mean…” Evan nuzzles into the crook of Connor’s neck, managing to both make Connor shiver and hide his face because this conversation is just too much for eye contact right now. Connor drops a couple of kisses on Evan’s shoulder, traveling to Evan’s collar bones as they get slower and more precise. “Um… I mean— if that’s something— if it’s something you’d, uh—”

“Yes,” Connor breathes, turning his head to kiss down Evan’s neck. Evan lets out a little involuntary gasp-moan-laugh, tangling his fingers in Connor’s hair and tugging his lips back to Evan’s because he can’t just not kiss this beautiful breathless boy that’s pushing his hips forward again in short little rotations that just steal Evan’s breath every time he tries to take one. It’s not fair. 

“You don’t… we… um…” Evan doesn’t remember what he meant to say, so he just settles on a defeated, “Fuck.”

Connor’s laughter tingles on Evan’s lips. “You doing alright there?”

“Um… I’m… I am struggling,” Evan admits, taking in a shuddering breath and pressing his warm cheek to Connor’s. But then Connor captures his mouth again and winds his arms around Evan’s neck, adjusting on Evan’s lap a bit, and that’s. It’s. It’s the beginning of the end, really.

“Don’t… you don’t have to hold back, just...” Connor exhales against his lips, letting out the tiniest of whimpers when Evan’s hands find their way to his ass again. The sound forces an involuntary breathy moan to escape that turns Evan’s cheeks bright red. 

“But— we were— you wanted me to—“

“Later, _ definitely _ later, just—“ 

“Okay, alright—” 

“Fuck—”

Connor groans deep in his throat and his eyes darken with a new ferocity when Evan rolls his hips upward, lips smashing against Evan’s again, but this time Evan’s so out of it and also so into it that he takes a second to bite down on the plush part of Connor’s bottom lip and Connor huffs a “God, fuck,” against Evan’s mouth and then Evan’s hands slip around to Connor’s hips, trailing along the waistband of his jeans. 

“Evan,” Connor practically begs him, breath hot against his face, and suddenly Evan wants Connor’s pants _ off _ he wants his shirt _ off _ he wants to feel Connor’s skin against his and he wants it now. 

It doesn’t take long to pop open the button and unzip Connor’s jeans, his very distracting mouth on Evan’s neck the entire time, and when Evan finally gets his hands on him Connor sighs out this long, drawn-out moan and rests his cheek on Evan’s shoulder, losing himself in the feeling and Evan just takes a moment to soak this all in; Connor’s labored breathing and his hands that feel like they’re all over Evan’s body at once and the fact that it’s Evan’s name that Connor’s whimpering, open-mouthed against him. 

And then Connor’s hands are suddenly pressed up against Evan’s stomach and he’s ripping Evan’s jeans open and touching him, _ finally _ touching him, and he’s not sure who’s making what noise or if he’s even doing anything correctly now that he’s got this intoxicating feeling of Connor’s hand on him in the mix, but he seems to be doing pretty okay because Connor makes this choked-off whining sound and bites into Evan’s shoulder. 

“_ Evan, fuck— _”

“Oh my god, _ Connor— _”

“Kiss me,” Connor demands breathlessly, and Evan very easily complies and Connor nips at Evan’s bottom lip, anchoring himself with nails digging into Evan’s shoulder with his free hand. He’s so close that he can fucking taste it, breath speeding up with the fluid movements of Connor’s hand and he might just be groaning into Connor’s mouth at this point but neither of them seem to care. Their foreheads press together and Evan can feel it when Connor’s eyebrows scrunch up, can see it when his mouth drops open and his eyes screw closed and it just awakens something inside him, because.

“Fuck, Connor, come for me—” 

“Jesus _ Christ— fuck, Evan _—”

And then Connor’s spilling into Evan’s hand, head thrown back and like, even just _ glancing _ at the sight of Connor Murphy being pushed over the edge sends Evan right over, too. Everything is white-hot and he can’t see or hear or feel anything but _ ConnorConnorConnor _, and if he’s yelling Connor’s name or just holding his breath he wouldn’t be able to tell because Connor just drowns everything else out. 

As he comes down and finally lets his eyes slip open he’s met with the sight of Connor’s neck, red marks littering the skin there, and his sharp jaw and his closed eyes and _ fuck _. He feels so gross with fucking jizz in his hand but he’s filled with so much affection at the sight of Connor’s long eyelashes and sharp cheekbones. He’s slumped down over Evan’s chest, chin hooked over his shoulder, and the car is filled with the sound of both of them attempting to catch their breath and the occasional cough. 

Eventually, Connor breaks the silence. 

“I didn’t know they actually did that.”

Evan glances at him. “What did what?”

Connor pushes himself up, flipping his hair out of his face and gesturing to the window with his non-jizz hand. “The windows. They actually fog up.”

Evan snorts, forehead hitting Connor’s chest. He shakes his head. “I actually hate you.”

“What? It’s _ true _.”

“I see that.”

Connor smirks devilishly at him, lifting his other hand. “Maybe I should wipe my hand down the window like Titanic—”

“Does— does your dad keep tissues in here, or something?” Evan interrupts him, absolutely not prepared for a stern talk from Mr. Murphy about come stains of any kind. 

Connor grins at him fondly, eyes all scrunched up and there’s that affection again. “Yeah, hold on—” 

He twists around and reaches between the seat and the cupholder, pulling out a tiny packet of tissues and waving it in the air. 

“Thank god,” Evan sighs, ripping the packet open with his teeth. 

And then he remembers whose car they’re in. 

“This… it’s yours, right?” He asks when he’s done wiping everything off, flexing his fingers because they’re still very sticky. “The... the packet of tissues. It’s not, like… your dad’s? Because I just put my mouth on it.”

“Okay, first of all, I never want to hear ‘_ I put my mouth on it’ _ and ‘ _ your dad _’ in the same sentence ever again.” Connor snatches the tissue packet from him, taking out way too many and wiping his hand on them. He crumples up the tissue when he’s done, grabbing Evan’s as well and chucking them into the backseat. “Yes, they’re mine.”

Evan watches as the tissues fall to the floor. Connor starts zipping up his jeans. “Dude— you’re just gonna—”

“Did you seriously just call me _ dude _ when I still have remnants of your come on my hand—?”

“Connor, your dad’s gonna look through his car in six months and find our— our _ tissues _—”

“No he’s _ not _, I’ll clean the car out after the trip—” Connor stops, licking his lips and gazing at Evan with glinting eyes. “Wait, I just remembered. Where the hell did you learn to talk like that?”

Evan immediately flushes as he tucks himself back into his pants. “Um— I’m, uh, I’m not sure what you’re talking about—”

“No no no no,” Connor says, leaning closer to him, “You know _ exactly _ what I’m talking about, Evan Hansen. When I was really close you said—”

“_No_,” Evan protests loudly, “I don’t. I have no idea what you’re referring to, actually.”

Connor just shakes his head, grinning like he knows a secret Evan doesn’t. “Guess what?” He asks, pecking Evan on the lips once. Evan leans in for another because Connor’s mouth is fucking addictive, but Connor leans back. 

“What?” Evan asks, exasperated. He wraps his arms around Connor’s torso.

Connor leans down so his mouth is right next to Evan’s ear. “It was really fucking hot.” He presses another kiss to Evan’s jaw and wrenches the passenger door open, chuckling to himself as he slams the door on Evan and starts walking back to the campsite. 

“Wait— _ Connor— _ it’s _dark_ _ — _” Evan slams the door behind himself, jogging to catch up with him. 

The supplies are forgotten in the trunk of the car. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
